


It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end

by kim28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim28/pseuds/kim28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses Louis’ lucky pair of socks and it’s the last straw so while Harry showers Louis sneaks up and stabs him 17 in the back and 20 times in the chest while laughing.</p>
<p>Their relationship was already in a rough patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to ava

It is a Thursday morning and Louis’ alarm goes off. Oh no he thinks it’s so early but they have an interview today, one of the last interviews before they go on hiatus. He felt so sweaty, why? Harry was lying beside him, still asleep. He looks so cute when he sleeps but then he remembers the events of last night. They were fighting, again. He doesn’t even remember what it was about, he was too pissed and definitely not a morning person to even try to think about it again. Normally Harry is always up before him but now he decides to get out of bed earlier and eat some coco pops. He goes to the kitchen and just when he pours milk to add the cereal in the bowl he sees Harry.

“Good morning baby.”

“Hmmm..”

“I’m just gonna take a shower okay? We have to leave in an hour. I love you.”

As if.

Louis then eats his cereal in frustration cause he loves Harry so much, but he doesn’t think that he loves him back. He’s just a liar, that’s what he is. He still loves him though. But.

Harry is still in the shower when Louis starts to pick his outfit for the day. Today is special. They are going to perform Love You Goodbye for the first time so he wants to wear his lucky pair of socks so he can hit that high note perfectly. 

After 20 minutes of searching, he still can’t find it. 

“Harry, do you know where my lucky pair of socks are?“ He asks Harry when he gets out of the shower. 

“No…how would I know?”

“I don’t know… I have searched everywhere already...in every drawer and even under the sofa cushions… And since we live together maybe you have seen them.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Wait, I gave them to you last week when you went to LA and you said you’d bring them back to me when you get back here…SO where are they?”

“No, I swear .. I haven’t-“

“Harry…” Here we go again.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“You really need to stop whatever you doing H. I’m fed up with all of your lies!!!!! Just like last night, and all of those nights before, you constantly lie to me, are you cheating? Is that it? Who is it now? Nick.... Xander….? Or wait….A NEW GUY???? Jesus Christ Harry just stop going behind my back all the damn time.”

“Lou, I love you. You know that. I love you so much, I would never cheat on you. Who do you think I am?”

“You’re lying. I know you do, you do it all the time. Why can you never be faithful to me? Why do you HATE me so much Harry?”

“You know Lou… I really got to go… To an interview… you know you should too, were in the same band.”

“BUT MY LUCKY SOCKS HARRY!”

And with that Harry runs.

That fucking bithc

Louis start panicking. He can’t go outside, he can’t go… He doesn’t have his socks. He can’t perform… he won’t hit that high note. He can’t let his fans down.

He decides to stay home.

Louis can’t stop thinking and thinking. He’s sat in his room just thinking how he can solve this all.

He loves Harry. He loves him so much but still he can’t go on with this relationship if one can’t stop lying and go fucking other people behind his back. He can’t live like this. He’s figuring out what to do. He finally decides that he hates Harry. He can’t live with him like that. Louis hates Harry. Maybe it has always been like this and he just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

So there’s only one way.

…………………………………………….

 

Louis sat on the sofa playing fifa and looking cute when Harry comes home.

“Baby, where were you? We were all so worried. Where were you today?”

“You know I don’t have my socks Harry. I couldn’t do it. You know it.” He fakes a smile.

“Alright... well, I’m just going to take another shower then.”

What’s up with all the showers? He probably just had sex and has sticky come all over his body from another dude. Ha. Right. Go on and shower mate. I’m done with you.

After a good 15 minutes when he stops playing fifa and wins he decides its time. He’s preparing himself for the final end.

Louis hears Harry sing in the shower and then enters the bathroom, strips out of his clothes and joins Harry.

He starts rubbing Harry’s back and slowly massaging him. 

“Oh baby yeah…” Harry moans, “are you not mad anymore? I’m so glad, I know you never get enough of me.”

Damn right. 

Louis gets his hands on Harry’s almost hard dick and starts tugging him so roughly Harry starts moaning Louis’ name.

“Hmmm baby… you’re always so good to me.”

Louis starts kissing his neck from behind and takes Harry to another universe while he slowly gets the dagger that he left subtly on the toilet seat.

“I love you...” Louis whispers in Harry’s ears.

“I love you t-“ Louis starts to stab him in the back with his dagger. 

“Louis hwat are you d-“ Harry screams. After stabbing him 17 times in the back, he flips him over and continues to stab him in the chest for another 20 times. He starts laughing

”Y ou deserve ith ahahah ha” 

”Lo-uis – i t thought y oyou love love d me-” Harry still managed to say.

Harry dies 

……………………………………

 

A week later. There was an exciting announcement for all of the 1D Fans. 

 

After five incredible years Harry styles and louis tomlinson have decided to leave One  
Direction. Harry is dead. Louis killed him .THats because they were mortal enemies.. U little bicthes I told yall !!!! LARRY is fake and you were all deluded to see it!!!!!! Niall and Liam will continue as a two-piece.

Yours sincerely, 1DHQ


End file.
